


Until You're Ready

by Albeeboo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albeeboo/pseuds/Albeeboo
Summary: Kumon can't stop looking at Azami. He also can't stop thinking about him. Would it be too soon to tell him what was on his mind?
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Until You're Ready

Kumon finally had Azami all to himself. The subtle ambience of the TV played in the background, the heat whirred from the air vents, and everything was just so cozy. Kumon lay draped over the recliner, wrapped up in a blanket as he half-watched the television screen and half-stared at Azami. The latter had his face stuck in a magazine, totally glued to it. In his mind, all that was there were cosmetics and inspiration. 

What occupied the other's mind, however, were thoughts of Azami's hair beautifully draping over his shoulder, his fingers dancing along the pages, and how cool he looked when he was focused and calm. Oh how Kumon wished he could come off as calm as him. Any time his mind raced just a little too fast, he hid for cover under the blanket. Azami caught him one of these times. He looked at him, deadpan, and shrugged. He'd gotten used to how strange Kumon and his antics were by now, so this was nothing. It all seemed to go this way until this moment.

An excruciatingly boring commercial was plastered on the screen, the monotonous voice jabbering on about healthcare or something. Kumon rolled his eyes, which conveniently landed on Azami, who was brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Gh-gwah!-" Kumon blurted out a noise of embarrassment, terrified that the boy would've seen him spying, and because of how good said boy looked in that moment.

"Something happen?" Azami put his magazine down and glanced over at Kumon, who had his blanket up to his nose now.

"Uh, I almost fell out of the chair! I didn't though, so I'm good!" Kumon laughed in an attempt to regain himself. 

"How? Was that riveting health insurance ad enough to knock you out of your seat?"

"Yeah, definitely.." Kumon smiled. "Can I check out what you're looking at? It's probably better than that dumb stuff."

"I guess." 

Kumon sprang out of his chair and plopped down on the couch. He watched as Azami pointed to a few pictures of products and explained why he liked them or what they did. Kumon moved in closer, yellow eyes widening at a certain shade of lipstick on the page. 

"Hey, that's like the same color as my hair!" He pointed to it in amazement.

"Pfft, you're so weird.." Azami moved the blanket off of his leg, which had been flung over him during Kumon's epiphany.

"Ah, sorry about that.." 

"It's fine. Bu-but move back a little, you're too close." Azami crossed his arms.

"Right!" Kumon scooted to the opposite side of the couch.

"You didn't have to go that far, geez." The boy sighed. "You're being even weirder than usual."

Kumon had been caught again.

"Um, yeah, about that.." He moved back over and fidgeted with his dog tag. "Can I ask you something?" 

This was moving suddenly.

"Sure." 

"If I said I liked you, what would you do? Or say?"

"I-if you said WHAT? What kind of question is that?" Azami's face flushed red.

"Just answer it, please!" Kumon looked away from him, trying to hide his worry.

"I'd say I'm not ready yet and for you to leave so I won't see you get all sad."

"But I couldn't leave! I love you too much!" Kumon clasped his hands over his mouth. That wasn't thought through.

"You..You.. WHA-WHAT?!" Azami looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry! You're just.. you're just my best friend, and you're so awesome and I can't help it! I'm sorry you're not okay with it, please don't stop being friends with me!" Kumon started sweating and he threw the blanket to the side.

"I never.. I never s-said I wasn't okay with it. Y-you can't go telling me something like that all casually! I gotta process this!.." Azami took a few breaths and shook his head. "Okay listen, I don't want you working yourself into a fever. I'm not gonna hate you and nothing's gonna happen, but I just.. need some time to be ready for that." 

Kumon nodded slowly. 

"Here." Azami reached his hand out and patted the other's head. 

Kumon gaped at him at first, but he calmed down the more he was patted. 

"Thank you, Azami. You're so awesome.."

"Sure thing." His face softened to a smile.

"This'll work out itself out in the future, right? Kumon asked timidly.

"..Yeah."

"I'll wait for it then. I'll wait for you until you're ready." Kumon grinned.

And when Azami was ready, he'd definitely be there with him. No matter if they just stayed friends or ended up being together. 

It would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've just met these two, I love them and their relationship. AzaKyu is adorable and I'm all for it.


End file.
